Sucralose (4,1′,6′-trichloro-4,1′,6′-trideoxygalactosucrose), a high-intensity sweetener made from sucrose, can be used in many food and beverage applications.

A number of different synthetic routes for the preparation of sucralose have been developed in which the reactive hydroxyl in the 6 position is first blocked with an acyl group to form a sucrose-6-acylate. The sucrose-6-acylate is then chlorinated to replace the hydroxyls at the 4,1′ and 6′ positions to produce 4,1′,6′-trichloro-4,1′,6′-trideoxygalactosucrose-6-acylate (sucralose-6-acylate), followed by hydrolysis to remove the acyl substituent and thereby produce sucralose. Several synthesis routes for formation of the sucrose-6-acylates involve tin-mediated acylation reactions, with illustrative examples being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,950,746; 5,023,329; 5,089,608; 5,034,551; and 5,470,969, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Various chlorinating agents may be used to chlorinate the sucrose-6-acylate, and most commonly a Vilsmeler-type salt, such as Arnold's Reagent, will be used. One suitable chlorination process is disclosed by Walkup et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,463), in which a tertiary amide, typically N,N-dimethylformamide (“DMF”), is used as the chlorination reaction solvent. After the chlorination is complete, the reaction mixture is neutralized with aqueous alkali to regenerate the hydroxyl groups at positions 2,3,3′, and 4′ of the sucralose-6-acylate, which yields the sucralose-6-acylate in an aqueous solution, accompanied by the tertiary amide solvent and salts resulting from reactions of the chlorination reagent. The sucralose-6-acylate is then deacylated to produce sucralose. One suitable process is taught by Navia et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,709, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Various chlorinated carbohydrate compounds are typically formed during the synthesis of sucralose. These compounds can be de-chlorinated chemically to provide waste products that are readily biodegraded. However, chemical de-chlorination typically requires high temperatures and the use of caustic solutions, which can negatively affect subsequent biodegradation of the waste products. A more cost-effective and environmentally friendly method to degrade chlorinated carbohydrates is desired.